Uh Oh!/Catchphrases
These are catchphrases from the YTV game show Uh Oh! Opening Spiel "What do you say when (insert something accidental or silly)? AUDIENCE: UH OH! (after theme song): And now, please welcome, a man who (insert funny phrase here)! Wink Yahoo!" Catchphrases "(Oh,) Thank you Mr. Voiceman, (insert funny comment)! And now, let's check in on our game masters, Slashin' Sam and Tearin' Aaron! (insert preview of the games) Thank you, and now let's check in on Quizmaster Patricia! (insert preview of questions) Alright, thanks Patricia! Hey Mr. Voiceman, let's bring on today's competing contestants!/who's playing today?/who are our contestants today?" – Wink Yahoo "(insert word rhyming or close to rhyming with blue) are (insert names)! (insert word rhyming or close to rhyming with green) are (insert names)! And (insert word rhyming or close to rhyming with red) are (insert names)!" – Mr. Voiceman (when introducing the players) "RELEASE THE PUNISHER!" – Wink Yahoo "PUNISHER! CONTROL!" – Wink Yahoo "Bwooooop!" – Wink Yahoo "UH OH!" – Audience "Each spin of the wheel could alter your points, force you into messy activities, pose you some quick quizzes, or result in all sorts of unpleasant surprises, Mayhem, Uh Oh!, Speed Round, or The Dump." – Wink Yahoo "Red/Blue/Green team/(insert name), come on up here and spin that wheel!" – Wink Yahoo "Win and spin! You get 20 points and another spin!" – Wink Yahoo "Lose and spin. So that means you lose 20 points. I'm sorry about that. But, (that's okay,) you get another spin, so go ahead and spin the wheel!" – Wink Yahoo Wink: "Trade and spin. Who do you want to trade points with?" Contestant: "(insert color) team!" Wink: "Okay, (insert amount) points goes to the (insert color team). Now, take another spin!" – Wink Yahoo and the contestant during Trade and spin "I'll be asking you a (simple) question. If you get it correct/right, you'll get/earn 50 points. If not/you get it wrong/incorrect, your partner will be getting dumped with gak." - Wink Yahoo (if a contestant hits "Uh Oh") "You say (insert answer), I say he/she/you is/are right! 50/75 POINTS OVER THERE FOR THE RED/BLUE/GREEN TEAM!" – Wink Yahoo "Sorry, Punisher. No gloop/glop/slime/Not this time." – Wink Yahoo (if the contestant gets the answer right) "You say (insert answer), I say you're wrong! (Insert correct answer information). Punisher?" – Wink Yahoo Punisher: "(insert comment related to the question and/or gloop/glop/slime, then dumps it on the contestant)" Wink: "Ooooooohhhhh. (Oh my goodness!) Thank you Punisher!" – Punisher and Wink after the contestant gets the question wrong "Dump! Dump! Dump! Dump! Dump! Dump! Dump!" – Audience would chant this when the contestant landed on The Dump "MAYHEM!" – Audience would shout this if the contestant landed on Mayhem "SPEEEEEEED ROOOOUUUUND!" – Audience would shout this if the contestant landed on Speed Round "Welcome to the Dump (insert name), put the ball in any one of the pipes and let's see how you do!" – Quizmaster Patricia "You gave the red/blue/green team (insert number) of points!" – Quizmaster Patricia "You just won (insert number) of points for your team! Congratulations/Way to go!" – Quizmaster Patricia "Oh, I'm sorry, you lost (insert number) of points." – Quizmaster Patricia "You get to steal (insert number) of points from another team. Which team do you want the points from?" – Quizmaster Patricia "Hey (insert contestant), come on over here. (insert explanation about the Mayhem game). You have 20 seconds. Ready, set, go!" – Slashin Sam/Tearin' Aaron "Nice try, but time is up. You get (insert amount of points). Wink?" – Slashin Sam/Tearin' Aaron "YOU DID IT! WAY TO GO! You get 50 points! Wink?" – Slashin Sam/Tearin' Aaron "Come on over to the Speed Round (insert name)! You have 20 seconds to answer 10 questions. You get 5 points for each correct answer. If you don't know the answer, say 'pass'. Are you ready? Your time starts now!" – Quizmaster Patricia "Out of time, Wink, how did he/she/(insert name) do?" – Quizmaster Patricia "(insert name)/he/she got (insert number) questions correctly. So (insert number) times 5 is (insert amount) of points. (Nice job!)" – Wink Yahoo "Welcome back everybody! Let's join the Slime Tour in (insert location)!" – Wink Yahoo "(insert location), (insert location)! UH OH, UH OH! (insert location), (insert location)! UH OH, UH OH!" – The kids at the Slime Tour location would chant this before the game was played "OK players, you've seen the teams. Now, your job is to choose/vote which team will win the stunt/challenge. If you choose/vote correctly, you get 35 (big) points! If you're wrong, you get no/zero/zippo/goose-egg/nada points!" – Wink "We have a tie! That means we have to do a tiebreaker! (insert teams that are tied), listen up carefully to this final question! If one of you answers it correctly, you will be today's winner and will be taking home the grand prize! But, if you get it wrong, your opponent wins automatically/by default. Here we go!" – Wink "Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to find out who's taking home the grand prize! And with (insert highest amount of points), the red/blue/green team has won (today's game)!" – Wink Taglines "Join us again next time/tomorrow for more Uh Oh! We'll see ya next time/then! I love ya! (blows kiss to the camera)" – Wink "All audience members go home with (insert prizes)." – Mr. Voiceman "Due to technical difficulties (beyond our control), today's show was edited for broadcast. We apologize." – Mr. Voiceman Category:Quotes & Catchphrases